Shanghaied by the Sharingan
by TwilightReaver
Summary: The Sharingan has great Genjutsu power, and even a bit of hypnosis, and the Mangekyo Sharingan even more so. Naruto never saw it coming, now he's kakashi's slave. Warning! Slash! Yaoi! Hypnosis! Mindcontrol! MC! etc.
1. Naruto

Shanghaied by the Sharingan

NSBTS

I don't own Naruto, if I did most of the fights would end with... another type of exercise

NSBTS

Kakashi Hatake grinned in excitement as he made his way through the forest of Konoha. It had taken him some time, but he had finally done it. With his new Mangekyo Sharingan, he could finally utilize the hypnosis ability of the Sharingan on a level he had always dreamed of, and he had the perfect target in mind.

When he finally made his way to the training ground, he spotted his target, currently battling horde of shadow clones. After Naruto destroyed the last of his clones, Kakashi made his way over to the blond, uncovering his Sharingan eye as he did so, before casting a quick Genjutsu to make it seem as if his left eye were black and his right was red. "Hey Naruto, Kakashi said, have you been training with your shadow clones". "Yeah, Naruto replied, grinning, what about you". "I've just been trying to hone my Kamui, Kakashi replied before covering up his fake eye.

"Ow, Kakashi said squinting his eye in fake pain, Naruto could you help me, I think I have something in my eye". "Sure Kakashi sensei", Naruto replied before peering into Kakashi's eye. Widening his eye, Kakashi move his face closer to Naruto, "Look really closely Naruto I think it's small". As Naruto peered closer at his eye, Kakashi continued widening it until, with a brief burst of chakra, he broke the Genjutsu, and activated the hypnosis ability of the Sharingan. Naruto was blasted with a wave of hypnotic power, his eyes immediately overcome by a red glow.

"Naruto, Kakashi said, from now on, you will do whatever I say, no matter what it is, you will do it without question, even though you will retain your free will with everything else, and will be aware of what is happening and have all of your memory's, I am your master now". "You exist to serve me, although you won't tell this to anyone, unless I tell you to do so, you are completely fine with having sex with me, anyone I tell you to, and more the one person, understood". "Yes", Naruto replied, nodding his head. "You will retain all your emotions, and will feel intense lust for me, also from now on, when we are alone, or with other slaves, you will call me master". "Now, when I snap my fingers you will awake, with all of these commands implanted in your mind".

Snapping his fingers, Kakashi saw the red haze vanish from his new slaves eyes. "Naruto", he asked, "yes master", Naruto replied, "come with me". With that, Kakashi lead Naruto back to his apartment. Shutting the door behind them, Kakashi turned to his new acquisition. "Strip slave", "yes master", Naruto replied eagerly, immediately removing his clothes, and boxers, revealing his aching erection. "Take my clothes off", Naruto complied easily to Kakashi's command, stripping his master of his clothes, revealing his gorgeous body. "Tight muscles lurked under Kakashi's skin, each honed from years of experience, his skin was a light gray color, which Naruto, with his new slave mind, salivated over. His cock was a 9 incher, and his pubic hair was a gray color that made Naruto even harder, precum leaking out of the tip of his own cock.

Kakashi took the time while Naruto was stripping him to admire his slaves body. His skin was a glorious golden tan, while a rippling six pack was coated by a golden treasure trail, leading to his own 9 inch cock, with pubic hair the same shining color. "Naruto, Kakashi said, after his slave had finished stripping him, suck my cock", "of course master", the blond said, before swallowing Kakashi's cock. The blond's head bobbed as he licked and sucked on his master's cock, Kakashi sighing in pleasure. Thrusting his hips, Kakashi enjoyed the blonds blow job until he, with one final thrust, came inside the blonds mouth, who eagerly guzzled it down.

"Naruto, turn around", the blond slave obeyed instantly, already knowing what his master was going to do, and nearly cumming from the thought of it. Focusing his chakra, Kakashi sent of wave of it through Naruto, ever so slightly loosening him. With a grunt Kakashi should his cock into Naruto, his slave shrieking in pain and pleasure, his demon quickly healing the damage. Slowly at first, and then faster as Naruto's tight hole generated friction, Kakashi push in and out, ramming the blonds prostate, as the demon container was reduced into a state of sheer sexual bliss. With a final ram, Kakashi released his load a second time, as Naruto followed suit.

Sliding out of Naruto, Kakashi cleaned himself up before dressing, his mask still in place. "Naruto", he said, the blond snapping into awareness as he awaited his masters next order. "Eat your cum and then get dressed, afterwards return home, you will jack off to us having sex while fingering yourself, after that, do whatever you want". "Yes master Kakashi", Naruto said, before licking the cum from the floor. Kakashi grinned as his slave left his apartment. _"Today_, he thought, _was a very good day_, and then, _Kiba's pretty sexy too, and I've always liked dogs"_

NSBTS

Another fic down, review and tell me what you think.

Note: not sure when I'll do a Kakashi gets Kiba fic, or even if I will, although I'll definitely have to the two get together, but maybe for the entertainment of someone else.

R&R for more yaoi hypnosis stories, or just more yaoi, either way, review... please.


	2. AN:

A/N: Just a brief note and apology for my lack of duct tape. As I have not felt inspired lately, and when I have, life has gotten in the way, I've decided to make my stories one-shots for the most parts. So unless the title gives hints that it is a multichaptered story, (Like the many Enslavement's of Pete Latimer) or there hasn't been any sex, presume that it is a one shot. However I will make multiple one-shots in the same universe, and I have several ideas in the making. That's all, bye.


End file.
